Snapshots with Brooke and Nathan
by JA14
Summary: A bunch of one-shots. PURE Brathan
1. Adultery

Title: Adultery

Summary: Their affair was to be a secret, but what happens when you get tired of secrets.

Dis: I don't own OTH.

………………………………………………………..

Hands intertwined together above their heads while he continued to press kisses along her collarbone. Her fingers moved against the thin metal that rested on his ring finger, the only piece of evidence that screamed for them to stop but they didn't. A gasp filled his ears and he gazed into those mesmerizing eyes that always seemed to look through his soul. Her orgasm came as he continued to move inside her body, making love to her body. It never took him long to follow especially when his name would fall from those lips in a faint whisper.

He rolled off of her onto his back and flinched as he welcomed in the pain from her nails. That thought made him wince because as much as he loved what she did to him, it also made him sad. They were getting careless. The first time they had sex, they were careful. Hardly any marks on each other, or at least on him. Nobody would second-question her because she was currently single and enjoying it. He was another story; he was married to one of her closest friends and they wanted their affair to be a secret.

"Nate, I'm sorry." she said as she saw him flinch. She didn't know what came over her, well maybe she did. She was getting tired of it, of everything. She loved him, and she didn't want to share, she wanted everyone to know.

"Its okay" he said as he sat up and started to reach for his boxers and pants. Her scratches would take about a week or so to disappear, but it made everything harder.

"Nate?" she quietly said as he started to put on his pants with his back to her. He zipped them up and turned to her. She eyed him and it made her want him all over again. It should be a crime to be that handsome, with his piercing blue eyes and soft lips and short black hair. His present attire wasn't helping the situation either as she eyed the low slung jeans then moving her gaze up to his hard abs. He was still staring at her but had now crossed his arms and was about to speak when she beat him to it.

"I'm tired of this."

"Brooke…." she cut him off before he could have a chance to continue.

"When are you going to tell Haley?"

_Haley, _his wife of two years who right now was at Karen's Café working and he was over here with Brooke at her house. Somewhere within those two years he and Haley started drifting, and he became close to Brooke. Then one day, Brooke and Nathan had gotten so drunk because Nathan was upset with Haley that they slept together. Then from then on they kept it up not wanting to stop, and somewhere along the lines Nathan fell out of love with Haley and in love with Brooke.

"Brooke I don't know if that's a good idea…" Brooke couldn't believe it, she felt her eyes well up but she wouldn't let them fall.

"You should have thought about that before when you wanted to get drunk that day" she hissed at him while getting up and sliding her panties up and then reaching for her tank top and pulling it over her head.

Brooke moved to the window and stared at the bright sunny sky. Her tears had already fallen and she couldn't get them to stop. Nathan was everything to her; she couldn't imagine life without him. At first, she couldn't picture herself with him but the more time she spent with him the more she realized that she couldn't picture herself without him. But if she had to let him go then she would.

Miserable is what Nathan thought described his life. He didn't want to hurt Haley but he was also tired of having to hide his relationship with Brooke. He would just deal with the consequences later. Coming to a decision Nathan moved to Brooke and encircled her from behind and bent to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Brooke" surprised Brooke turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. It was the first time he had told her those three little words. When they had started this about six months ago she had thought it was only for sex. She had never thought he would utter those words to her.

"Nate, seriously, do you mean it?" He can't mean it, he shouldn't. It would make everything so harder for them. Even though she wanted him, she couldn't stand to hurt Haley.

"Brooke, I did. I'm going to tell Haley, I don't want to hide anymore, I can't. I love you so much…" she didn't let him finish as she jumped in his arms and kissed him. They were finally going to be together, no more hiding. The sound of Brooke's front door opening made them pull back "Brooke… you home?"

_Haley_ both of them sprang away from each other and Nathan quickly put on his shirt and shoes and dashed for the restroom across the hall. Brooke put on some sweatpants and tied her hair in a bun.

"Hey" she said as she made her way down the stairs "what brings you by? Nathan's here"

At that Haley arched an eyebrow "Just thought I would stop by, haven't seen you in a while." Haley said as she sat down on the couch.

Not being able to come up with anything else she simply said "Oh okay" after both sat in complete silence until they heard the toilet flush and saw Nathan saunter out, surprise quickly covering his face.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" he said coming to a stop just beside Brooke. Completely oblivious, Haley simply answered "came to see Brooke".

Deciding that it was now or never Nathan straightened his back and prepared himself for the most painful thing he has ever had to do. But knowing that Brooke was there at the end gave him all the strength he needed.

"Haley, we need to talk…"

………………………………………………………………

END


	2. Promise

Title: Promise

Summary: He was out of place in the beautiful church but the only thing that mattered was his promise to her.

Dis: I don't own anything

…………………………………………………………

It was a beautiful day; at least that's what she told herself. Today was the most important day in her life. She was marrying the man of her dreams. It had taken years but her boyfriend finally proposed and six months later here she was staring at her own reflection in the mirror while Peyton and Haley were fixing last minute details on her dress and veil.

Peyton looked up and caught her eyes through the mirror and saw something she wouldn't have expected, sadness.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Surprised that she'd been caught she chuckled nervously before looking down.

"I guess its pre-wedding jitters." Not convinced with that answer Peyton just stared at her but she also didn't push any further which Brooke was thankful for. "So, is everything all set?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, focus on the man that's waiting for you in the church." Haley told her with a smile as she pulled the veil over her friend's face.

Brooke wondered about Haley and how she felt with today. Haley would have been married by now but on the day of her wedding the groom was nowhere to be found. She remembered Haley's tear-stricken face and the faint words of '_it wasn't meant to be_' before she bolted out the door in her white wedding dress, that was two years ago but Brooke still felt guilty.

Haley was to marry her best friend but before the wedding Brooke had gone to him and asked him if he was sure he was doing the right thing. She remembered that night so clearly wishing that she hadn't had gone to him.

_He heard a faint knock on his bedroom door before Brooke opened it and stepped through. He looked to the side from his position on the bed and smiled as he saw his best friend come through his door. _

_He had known her since he was in the ninth grade but they had not always been best friends. At first, they hated each other, always bantering back and forth. She always thought of him as an egotistical, self-centered jerk and he always thought of her as a brainless bitch but they didn't know each other then. Now, they were always together, some even wondered if they were a couple but they weren't._

"_Hey, what brings you by?" he asked her as he sat up and motioned for her to sit next to him. Once she sat down she started fiddling with her hands. She never fiddled, which meant that she was nervous and he marveled at how much he knew about her._

"_Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're too young. Twenty is too young." Brooke rambled as she looked into his eyes and he saw the fear in them. "Are you sure?" _

_Finally able to let out what he was thinking about before she came he blurted "Brooke, I...I don't know." He told her as he dropped his head into his hands. He felt her hand on his back and then she started rubbing circles to try and comfort him. _

_He didn't know when he got like this either, he had never been the soft type but maybe he began around the time he started talking to her more. When they had shared something painful from their past that bonded them, after they had slowly began to form a friendship. _

_He started caring about himself and the way he acted. He wanted to show her he could be something more, someone better. Or maybe that was when he started having a crush on her but he always denied having more-than-friendly feelings towards her. _

_When he and Haley had become a couple everyone was skeptical about them. The entire school thought they wouldn't last and maybe they were right but he had only gotten with her because Brooke had gotten with HIM. _

_He was scared of losing his best friend and keeping busy with Haley kept his mind off Brooke. At first, he thought it was because he was jealous that Brooke was spending most of her time with her new boyfriend than her friend but he soon started realizing that he liked her, liked her A LOT. _

_Later, he couldn't stand her and her boyfriend together so he had proposed to Haley. Now, a day before his wedding with Brooke sitting next to him, he didn't think it was a good idea at all. Don't get him wrong, he LOVED Haley but not the way she wanted him too._

"_Brooke, I think I made a mistake. I…I don't know if I could go through with It." he said in between in hands. He heard her sigh and get up only to kneel in front of him and move his hands into hers._

_She looked him in the eyes and said the only thing she could muster up "don't."_

_Neither knew how it happened, maybe the way they were staring at each other, faces so close that their breaths mingled with one another or the different emotions in each other's eyes but before they could grasp the situation both leaned in and lips brushed in a soft and tender movement. They pulled back stunned and he didn't make a move to stop her as she fled from the room._

_The only thing he could muster up after ten minutes of silence was one word "shit!"_

"BROOKE, hello, you in there?"snapping fingers brought her back to reality and the shrill of Peyton's voice.

"Damn, Peyton, I'm right here, geez." Running her fingers down her dress she returned Peyton's questioning gaze "well?"

"What were you thinking about?" Brooke didn't know what to answer, she couldn't tell Peyton the truth but she also couldn't lie to her.

"Just memories" well it was the truth. Peyton believed her and nodded. Door opening and an upbeat Haley captured their attention.

"It's time" she said while clapping both her hands. Peyton and Brooke made their way to the door. As they made their way down the hall all three made sure everything was set before Brooke walked down the aisle. "You look so beautiful Brooke. He's going to die when he see's you." Brooke simply smiled as Haley told her.

Maybe she could do this but she felt like a hypocrite when only two years ago she was saying how twenty was too young to get married. Wasn't twenty-two the same thing?

"That's our cue" Peyton said as he and Haley got in formation to head out into the church. As the doors opened Brooke could see her man at the altar waiting.

_He looks so handsome in his tux_ Brooke thought as Peyton made her way down the aisle in her black strapless dress. Haley followed with her matching dress and soon it would be her turn.

_Run_ Brooke thought but her feet did not listen. She heard the wedding song start and stood behind the two double doors.

As they opened she felt everyone's eyes on her and she willed her feet to move. Slowly she made her way down the aisle but did not see the one pair of eyes following her with sadness from the shadows of the church.

As she made her way up to her future husband she couldn't stop thinking about that one night two years ago. Soon she felt someone grab her hand and whisper to her "you look beautiful Brooke".

"We are gathered here today to join this man Lucas Scott and this woman Brooke Davis in holy matrimony." The minister said but everything seemed like a blur as Brooke stood and listened. "Now, I believe is the time to ask. If anyone here thinks these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now, or forever hold your peace." Brooke just stood there with her hands in Lucas' and waited while staring in his eyes.

"STOP!" Brooke turned to that familiar voice and couldn't believe her eyes.

He was out of place amidst the bouquets and elegant people with his red rimmed blue eyes, messy short black hair, leather jacket, black pants and some biking boots but none of that mattered to him, the only thing that mattered to him was the girl in the white wedding dress: Brooke Davis.

"Brooke, if you say I do I'll leave and never look back but if you leave with me I'll always be there for you. Sometimes you might hate me and I might hate you too but I'll always be there, I'll never leave you. I promise. I love you Brooke".

She didn't know what to say. Here she was standing at the altar ready to say I do to another man when HE came in here and declared his love for her.

She looked at Lucas and he was glaring so hard that she thought he was going to pop a vein. Peyton and Haley both were staring with wide eyes but Haley's eyes showed hurt.

Feeling embarrassed when she didn't respond he bowed his head and scratched the back of his neck as he rambled "sorry, just…uh, thought you should know. Um, I'll go, I'm… I'm sorry, just carry on."

Squaring his shoulders he turned his back and started walking towards the doors. He knew he blew it and that he did it while making a fool of himself but none of that hurt more than having to know he lost the one girl he truly cared about and probably ever will care about. That was until he heard "Wait Nathan".

Brooke dropped her bouquet and ran down the stairs as fast as her feet let her. When he turned around she jumped into his arms and kissed him and never felt happier in her life.

"I'll come with you" she said when pulling away but was surprised when he hugged her so tight she thought he would crack her ribs.

Together they walked hand in hand out the church and towards their life. She didn't look back, she didn't have to because her future was beside her and she knew he would be because the only thing that mattered to her was his promise. And he never broke a promise.

……………………………………………………………

END


	3. Daughter

Title: Daughter

Summary: Sometimes she wished her daughter would have been born with sky blue eyes and dark hair.

Dis: I don't own anything.

…………………………………………………………

Brooke Scott, yup she was a Scott now and has been for almost fifteen years. She and Lucas had gotten married right after high school and months later Savannah Scott entered their lives.

Savannah Scott was the spitting image of her father. She had sandy blond hair and light blue eyes. Lucas adored her and not because she looked so much like him because he and Brooke had made a beautiful daughter together.

With the birth of her first child she asked her longtime friend and Lucas's brother Nathan Scott to be her godfather. He accepted but left town shortly after.

On the day of her wedding, Nathan had told her he loved her. She didn't believe him. She told him he didn't know what love was and she left him in her dressing room. Maybe a part of her wanted to believe him but she couldn't, not when she had Lucas's child already growing inside of her. After, he wasn't seen for days, until he came back and showed no emotion towards her at all.

Nathan took the job of being a godparent seriously. He always visited every day, brought gifts for Savannah. Brooke appreciated Nathan for never bringing back old memories but sometimes she would see a flicker of sadness or longing in his eyes, but she always chose to ignore it.

After awhile, his visits became less frequent his job taking a toll on his life. He worked for a company that sent food to those in 3rd world countries and on the days he couldn't visit he would call. Savannah didn't care because she loved Nathan with all her heart and she would never give up anything that Nathan was involved in.

Then Brooke started noticing minor changes in Savannah's behavior when she hit her teen years towards Nathan. She would always take extra time getting ready on his visit days. In his presence she made sure to giggle and twirl her hair at his jokes. Brooke knew the signs and she didn't like them one bit. So that's why on his next visit when Savannah was turning 16 Nathan got the surprise of his life.

"Nathan" Brooke cornered him in the hallway when he was coming out of the restroom "we need to talk. Maybe you shouldn't come anymore" at his hurt glance she quickly assured him "just for awhile".

"Brooke...I'm only in town for today then I'll be gone for several months." Nathan told her but Brooke was already shaking her head half-way through his sentence.

"Nathan, I think Savannah has a crush on you and it might be better for you to stay away for a while." Brooke whispered to him so that others wouldn't hear. The party was in full swing, everyone they knew were there along with some of Savannah's friends. Peyton was currently with Mouth choosing the music while Lucas was serving drinks and Haley was taking care of the food. It seemed like they were back in high school and not celebrating a 16th year old girls birthday.

"I'm not going to ravage your daughter" Nathan captured Brooke's attention again and was surprised by the fire in them.

"I wasn't even thinking of that. How could you even think that I would be afraid of that?" Nathan started to speak but she cut him off "No, you listen and listen well. I only brought it up because I love my daughter and don't want to see her in a situation she can't control. You and I both know that she'll get over it but for right now I need you to stay away."

Nathan couldn't form an answer; he didn't know what to think. He adored Savannah and loved her with all his heart but if he needed to do this then he would do it for Brooke. Without uttering one word Nathan placed a soft kiss on Brooke's forehead and went to look for Savannah.

"Hey uncle" Savannah said while excusing herself from her friends to give her full attention to Nathan. Nathan approached her cautiously and pulled her aside.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry Savannah but I have to get going early." Savannah straightened at this and titled her head aside as if trying to understand what he was saying.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Nathan shook his head.

"No, I have some last minute errands to do before I take off but I'll visit in several months. Okay?" Savannah had started tearing up and couldn't speak so she simply nodded. She didn't give him a chance to move as she caught him in a fierce hug. Looking at Brooke over her head he winced at the glare she sent him. He moved Savannah off of him slowly and said bye to everyone then sent Brooke one last look and walked out the door. Savannah was shaking with rage, she had seen the looks her mother and uncle had given each other before he walked out, and she couldn't believe it.

Brooke stared at the door until it closed and turned back in time to see her daughter stomping her way towards her direction. She expected her to be mad but she never expected to hear what came out of her lips.

"Is that why my dad doesn't talk to him?" Silence dissipated throughout the house as daughter and mother stood head to head. "How could you? I loved him, and you've sent him away."

Brooke turned red with embarrassment because everyone was now staring at them with interest. "Savannah, you don't know what you're talking about. You're too young to know what love is."She remembered when she had said those exact words to Nathan. Savannah bristled even more.

"Oh and you do. You don't look at daddy the way you look at him, you don't" Savannah burst into tears and fled from the room. The slamming of the door was the only other sound that was heard in the house. Lucas's sharp voice cut through the silence "Okay everyone party's over." Everyone quickly gathered their belongings and fled the house, leaving the broken family to work everything out.

Brooke turned to Lucas expecting to hear an ear full but he only stared at her with sadness in his eyes and she was surprised when he put on his jacket, grabbed his car keys and walked out the door. Standing alone in the living room Brooke examined her life. Today's events weren't exactly planned but she knew they had to happen but she regretted the look in _his_ sky blue eyes when he walked out the door. Her marriage to Lucas was a rocky one because of many things but it brought her Savannah, she was her light and joy, sometimes though she wished that her daughter would have been born with sky blue eyes and dark hair.

…………………………………………………….

END


End file.
